Beginnings
by makodreamafar
Summary: Kosechei begins his descent into madness but he's determined to keep Theta as his own. Pre-Series


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beginnings

Kosechei and Theta were born as every Timelord is born, through the scientific advancement of The Loom. Timelords had advanced past the messy need for romanticized and illustrious mating. The Loom was not only structured, but controllable. There were no unexpected pregnancies. There was no flux in the population of the Timelords. So of course Kosechei and Theta were born within the regimented structure of the Timelord Loom. One child, Kosechei, was born for a prominent political family and the other, Theta, was born for a group not so prominent. Luckily, or unluckily if you were to know the events of the future, the two of them went to the same sectored school. It was there that they met; however, it was in the fields that belonged to Kosechei's father that they discovered friendship. They would race across them, the tall grass attacking their knees while the suns beat down on their backs.

Kosechei had always been the braver, more developed and smarter of the two. He had been the one to suggest that they explore further…

That was before though…

Before the thing that changed them both…

Before Kosechei saw the vortex…

Something changed when he looked into the vortex, he became darker. Kosechei became more serious; he started to push the boundaries of society even further behind closed doors. It wasn't only that though, Kosechei started to look at Theta not only as a friend but as rival. It wasn't a rivalry for who was the best runner though. No, it was rivalry for something much more terrifying-control over Theta himself.

Theta didn't realize this. He couldn't. Theta couldn't believe that his best-his only-friend could want anything but the best for him. It was this belief that would lead Theta into the path that would one day become theirs, the path of death.

Theta yawned lazily, green eyes closed as the sun struck his face. His shirt and shoes were stripped off, the grass caressing his flesh with each blow of the westerly wind. It was his sixteenth year and Kosechei's twentieth. Turning on his side he pillowed his cheek on his bicep. Really, just because he was older than him Kosechei didn't always have to boss him around. Biting his lip he slipped an eye open. It was a beautiful day. Where was that jerk? "You're always late," the words were muttered under the boy's breath as he closed his eyes. It was true though, Kosechei _was_ always late, or extremely early. Besides that though he would always get mad if Theta talked to the other boys, though it was probably because Kosechei was worried about him being picked on. He wasn't the brightest kid in the academy by far, so it was only natural that he be picked on by the other students. A shadow moved to hang over the worrying Timelord causing him to shift so that he was lying on his back.

"You're such a lazy bum," Theta didn't have to open his eyes to know the expression on his friends face. Kosechei's left eyebrow was raised his lips quirked into a smirk that was half affection and half annoyance.

Squelching his left eye the younger Timelord opened his right eye, his own lips tilting to one side in a half smile. "You never get tired of telling me that Sechi." Kosechei knelt next to his friend looming over him before putting one arm over the boy's chest resting on it slightly so that he could look him directly in the face.

"I shouldn't have to tell you in the first place Theta. You're always going to be an embarrassment if you don't try harder." The younger boy sighed before turning his face to the side. Kosechei always said the cruelest things. A hand cupped Theta's chin and he squelched his eyes shut as his face was turned toward the elder boy. "Don't turn away from me Theta." The words were harsh, spoken with a hint of anger behind them. If anything though it just made Theta more scared, made him tense up from anxiety even in the warm rays of the sun. His side radiated in a phantom pain and the younger boy felt his hand's clench. Kosechei-he just wanted what was best for him.

"I'm sorry Kosechei." Theta opened his eyes leaning into the punishing touch trying to relax. "I'm really sorry, I'll try to do better I promise."

Kosechei stared down into the teary blue eyes, they were so beautiful. So full of pain. Licking his lips he leaned down and gently licked the tear that fell from those broken blue eyes. "I don't like hurting you Theta. You know that right?" Another tear and another gentle lapping. Kosechei released the younger boy's chin, moving his hand down to caress the boy's neck.

His beautiful broken angel and he'd never even done anything with him. Theta was trembling under his touch, was trying his best not to anger his best friend-how foolish. Kosechei moved his lips so that they were hovering over the younger boy's, a boy that knew nothing of the physical pleasures, knew nothing of the urges that Kosechei had suppressed for two long years. The older boy wrapped his fingers firmly around his best friend's throat and Theta's pulse quickened slightly under his hand the dual heartbeat pounding like drums. This boy was so fragile; he could take away his life so easily. His beautiful angel that was so pure and innocent, so unknowing of the physical pleasures of his body. Timelords didn't engage in such activities, most didn't even consider them or know of them. Kosechei's thumb stroked the boy's neck. He wanted to take that innocence from Theta, wanted to rip that purity to shreds. He would own this boy completely, he would belong to him. Theta loved him, Kosechei wanted to make sure that he would never forget it. He wanted to establish the relationship, wanted to take it to the next level.

Slowly Kosechei drug his hand down the smaller Timelords chest, "do you trust me Theta?" The breath from the words blew warm across Theta's lips, the boy trembling his heartbeats speeding. What was this strange warmth? Why was Kosechei so close to him? Why did it feel so wrong, yet at the same time he wanted whatever it was to continue. Theta's hands clutched the grass a small blush spreading across his thin face. "I—I trust you Sechi," the words shook with his trembling breath.

A dark smile and Theta's lips were captured, sharp teeth digging into their plump flesh. Theta's body trembled pain singing through the broken tissues. It hurt, it hurt so bad. Kosechei pulled back blood coloring his lips before he licked them clean. "You're so beautiful," Kosechei moved so that he was straddling his precious angel before licking the tears that fell. Theta was crying, however no sound left his mouth. He would not defy his best friend; he wouldn't deny his own personal demon any satisfaction. Kosechei would have whatever he wanted. It was always for the best.

Theta's hands shook and he released the grass from his grip, he had to trust in Kosechei. The older Timelord smiled at the lack of sound, of the complete control he had over his friend, long ago they had been rivals, now Theta was his. Like a lower species Kosechei had trained him to accept his actions. Keeping himself perched on one arm the raven haired Timelord ran his thumb over the younger's lips spreading the red essence like a blossoming flower. Theta trusted him completely and he loved it, he was the boy's master. He was in charge of his life and his death. He could kill him; he would kill him, but not yet.

Smiling he licked his thumb clean. "I'm going to need you to do you're very best not to scream alright Theta? This is going to hurt a lot."

Reaching into the back of his pants Kosechei pulled out a small dagger, its silver tip gleaming from the light of the suns. Blue eyes widened yet Theta didn't move he sucked in a breath. "You're such a good boy," Kosechei slipped the dagger down into the tanned flesh. Blood, bright and red filtered up around the metal slicking its edge as it was drug in a circle. Theta was crying now, big wet tears streaming down his burning cheeks as he dug his teeth into his already bloody lips. His teeth were soon coated with the substance, nearly meeting through the broken skin. It was so beautiful. Finishing the first interlocking circles on the small boy's chest Kosechei paused setting the knife on bloody stomach. "When these are done you'll be mine forever Theta." Smiling he cupped the boy's cheek before rubbing his thumb over the flesh smearing blood.

"This is a new beginning for us, the start of something new." Kosechei leaned down his eyes filled with a dark madness as he kisses Theta softly, almost as if he was coveting the very taste of his soon to be life partner. They had been friends for nearly ten years, now they would be partners for all their lives. Over a thousand years of Theta belonging to him. Pulling back the older Timelord smiled "you'll be mine forever Theta, you'll never part from me." Theta nodded and for the first time leaned up and kissed his master, blood slicking Kosechei's chest as the knife was pinned precariously between their bodies. Kosechei reveled in his best friend and rivals sweet surrender as above them the heavens began to cry.

It was the beginning of Kosechei becoming The Master, and it would take a half of century before Theta finally fought back and became his rival once more, before Kosechei would become The Doctor.

Trust is like a vase…once it's broken; though you can fix it the vase will never be same again.

Written: 9/8/2010

Please Review


End file.
